


Collide

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set to Elliott Tamin's "Wait For You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

Arthur Griffin stared down at the dark blue Harry Winston ring box Jennifer Knight had dropped onto his desk. He realized his mouth was agape, but it took him a little while to shake his head and look up at her defiant expression.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a low voice.

"No," she repeated firmly. "I will not be a bargaining chip anymore, Art. I thought I would be okay, I really have no idea why, because you're the CEO of the boys' record company, and I'm the mother of one of the boys- no. You've clearly shown that I am nothing except another way to market the band, and I was lonely, but I can't put up with this anymore."

"What exactly changed your mind?" He slowly stood up, balancing himself by splaying his fingers on top of his glass desk, gathering as much of the cold, calculating persona that he normally wrapped around himself and trying his hardest to exude to the woman in front of him. There was no reason to let his guard down, no reason to make himself beg, to seem vulnerable.

Jennifer took in a deep breath, as if steadying herself. Arthur set his jaw, resisting the urge to gnaw at the inside of his mouth. "You told me that this was as much a business partnership as a romantic relationship." She let out a strangled laugh. "To think that I believed you for saying that says so much about my disillusioned fantasies. You said you would keep the boys' best interest in mind. You said that you would treat Katie like a second daughter. You said that you would be there for me." With each point, her voice rose, and he noticed that she was clenching and unclenching her fists.

He stared back at her, setting his face on "impassive." He unstuck his hands from the tabletop and rounded the desk, so that it was no longer a barrier in between the two of them. She took an involuntary step back and, for a second, Arthur found it hard to breathe. "I do have the boys' best interests in mind. Please, enlighten me on what recent thing I've done that has made you so upset." He barreled on, despite that she had opened her mouth, to probably counter back. "I treat Katie the same way I treat Mercedes. They are both grown women, and they have unlimited access to the things I can offer them. And likewise, I said that I would provide for you, and what haven't I given you that you've asked for? Now, be reasonable. Take back the ring, and we'll still have our engagement. The press is so excited for our upcoming wedding." He tried on a strained smile, sliding the box back towards Jennifer.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed, her lips straightening into a tight line. Then she sighed and reverted back to Mama Knight mode: shoulders back, eyes narrowed, her body a tense line. "Yes, Arthur, you're right. What on earth could I have been thinking?" He started. This was the first time she had called him _Art_ _hur_. Usually it was _Art_ or, on one occasion, _Artie_. "But," and her voice softened. "The engagement is still off. I give you back the ring. You don't want to be with me, not really. Find yourself a socialite, who'll fit in better with the higher-ups. I give you my blessing." She shouldered her purse. She wavered for a moment before closing the distance between the two of them and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, her hand ghosting against his hair. Then she turned and walked out of Arthur's office.

He stood there, unable to move, unable to believe that Jennifer had refused to negotiate. Obdul found him like this ten minutes later. When Arthur still didn't move when Obdul politely cleared his throat from behind him, Obdul furrowed his brow and tentatively prodded his shoulder.

"Get this out of my office," Arthur demanded, his voice low and gruff. Obdul quickly looked around, trying to figure out what his boss wanted gone, and when he didn't immediately acquiesce, Arthur lashed out and swiped at the ring box, throwing it against the wall.

"Now get out," he snapped. Obdul quietly went over to pick up the box, pocketed it, and hurried out of the room. Arthur sat down in his leather chair - the best that money could buy, the sort that looked imposing, was custom built, and was just a little bit uncomfortable - and steepled his fingers together. He briefly leaned his forehead against the small finger pyramid, breathing out. He allowed himself this one moment of weakness, this one moment of vulnerability, this one moment of _regret_ , and then he opened his eyes, smoothed the front of his suit, and pulled out the acquisitions contract that he had been looking over before Jennifer had walked in.

First he would sign this multi-million deal, fire the two incompetent idiots up in business affairs, discuss the terms of Big Time Rush's next year's contract with Mercedes, and then relax in his very expensive penthouse suite to wait for Jennifer's phone call. Because she would call. And explain that this whole episode was nothing but a glitch in the system, and that they were back to being the media's darling couple.

He was sure of it.


End file.
